


You Were Only Waiting For This Moment To Arise

by missanomalous



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Religious Conflict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 07:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missanomalous/pseuds/missanomalous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn wants to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Were Only Waiting For This Moment To Arise

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from old LJ.
> 
> Spoilers: Preggers

Sometimes the gold chain on her neck feels like it weighs a thousand pounds. She doesn’t carry her sins on her shoulders, but rather on the top of her chest where the pendant lies. She can feel it now, pressing into her neck, indenting its small, sententious shape into her skin.

That burn is overshadowed by the burn that Rachel’s fingers leave as they trail down her swollen stomach, lovingly brushing over the skin that protected the little girl growing inside her. They had been here before, this exact same situation: down to their underwear, lips locked, Rachel stopping as she reached the waistband of the last piece of clothing covering the pale body below her own.

“We don’t have to,” she whispers like she does every time, her eyes cloudy with appetence but her words heartfelt.

That’s when she would begin to feel the scorch from the tiny cross on her neck, the blaze surely as hot as the fires of Hell, an oppressive reminder of yet another sin that would undoubtedly send her there. She’d rip away from Rachel, throw on her clothes and leave the brunette on the bed alone.

She wouldn’t speak to her until the next day and even then her hazel eyes wouldn’t meet the brown ones of the shorter girl until the safety of night – until they were at the Berry residence, back in Rachel’s bed, where she could cry and hug and feel the comfort of strong, understanding arms wrapped around her.

“I want to,” the blonde whispers, surprising even herself. But she does. The ache in her thighs can’t compare to the ache in her heart as she looks up at the brunette, and she feels more sure of those words than she does about anything in her life.

Rachel visibly hesitates, biting her lip before she relaxes and leans down to kiss her again. She’s soft and sweet and when they’re together like this the taller girl feels calm and crazy all at once, and if she was to be struck down at this moment she knows she would die happier and more content than she’s ever been in her life. 

Rachel’s fingers slip under the cotton barrier separating them and the blonde promptly forgets to breathe. She can feel the chocolate-colored eyes above her gazing at her carefully, but her own eyes are staring upwards at the heavens as cool fingers quell the burn between her legs.

It’s dizzying and unreal and holy and carnal and every brush of Rachel’s hand against her heated flesh brings her closer to some sort of light at the end of a tunnel that she’s more than ready to step into. Lips are on her own again, probably to cover the chorus of moans that are crescendoing out of her with every pump of slim fingers.

She whimpers and her body freezes; her necklace becoming a necklace again as the weight on her chest rises while she comes undone, her orgasm washing over Rachel’s hand. She gasps for air, feeling rejuvenated and alive and happy. Rachel’s arms wrap around her and she kisses her temple and whispers words of love that have probably never been said so sincerely from a teenager before. Quinn’s not sure if she’s ever felt as close to God as she does at this moment.


End file.
